


15 Moments

by Chellendora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Reader-Insert, you fictin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Elsie Fischer from Stuttgart, so imagine how frightened you are when you find yourself a newly turned vampire in America, staring down a wooden stake brandished by the Winchester boys. There’s a shred of hope for your humanity, can they help you save it?</p><p>Sam/Reader/Dean</p><p>[Response to TheresAPillForThat's Challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins (Sam and Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole little plotline set up for this one so I can practice before diving into my full length Supernatural fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and, first line roughly means “Don’t hurt me! I’m not one of them!” I'm only in my first college German course.

**Eins**

_“Tu mir nicht weh! Ich bin nicht wie sie!”_ you cry frantically, holding your palms up toward the two young men that had just slaughtered those around you. 

“English, please, vampira,” snarks the shortest male, brandishing a bloody stake in your face. The taller one behind him has knit his brow in concern, so you turn to him with your renewed plea.

“I’m not like them,” you say rapidly, your voice shaking as you hurry to make them understand. Your accent is not too thick for them to decipher. “I haven’t hurt anyone.”

They exchange a glance, and then the shorter man says, “You mean to say you’re a vampire that hasn’t ingested human blood yet?”

Your mind is whirling with these terms that only days ago you would have said were nothing but fairy tales, now survival had taken the reins. “No, he said he vas saving me to give to the Alpha Vampire.” Tears roll over your cheeks. “Please, I am from Stuttgart. He brought me so far away.”

“He? Do you know who _he_ is?” asks the taller, baby faced man.

“H-he said his name was Kit Thomas.”

The shorter of the two swears. “Damn it, he’s the one that just got away.”

“We can go after him, Dean. We were going to anyway.”

“Sammy, do you really want to be trapped in a car with a baby vamp who hasn’t been fed?”

You grimace at his words, but know they’re true. You remain silent during their exchange, simply praying that they help you. Your eyes are watching the tallest one you knew to be Sammy, deeming him the most compassionate toward you at the moment. When he notices you watching, he grimaces a sad smile.

“Do you really want to kill a girl who’s scared and far from home?” asks Sammy, his voice soft.

The one called Dean turns to look at you again, so you make your most pitiful puppy dog face you can, which wasn’t too hard at the moment, to be honest. After a long, hard look at you he sighs, tossing the wood stake onto the ground in defeat. “All right, Sam, you win. But it’s _your_ job to be sure she doesn’t eat anyone.”

=X=


	2. Zwei (Sam and Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Elsie says 'v' instead of 'w' is because the 'w' sound does not exist in the German alphabet. :)  
> Also, My name is Chelsea, so I imagine if I had a German name is would be Elsie. As another side note, my mandolin's name is Elsa. (Fun with names, 1.0)

**Zwei**

You found yourself simply passed from one group of strange Americans to another, but you like the two young brothers much better than your “maker.” You shiver with disgust.

“Let’s start with who you are,” says Dean as he looks down on you. You’re seated on one of two motel beds, Sam and Dean towering over you.

Feeling much calmer now, you narrow your gaze. You didn’t care for his attitude, but you let it slide in light of your predicament. “ _Mein Name ist_ Elsie,” you smile some, trying to be friendly. “I live in Stuttgart.”

“Stuttgart?” mimics Dean. “Where the hell is that?”

Sam sighs, annoyed with his brother. “It’s in Germany,” he deadpans, and then gestures for you to continue.

“I vas coming home from the club vhen I vas attacked. I must have blacked out,” you remember, crystal blue eyes shifting from one Winchester to the other, “I don’t remember anything after that until I voke up vhere you found me, surrounded by those...creatures.”

“Hey, like it or not, sister,” says Dean matter-of-factly, “but you’re one of those creatures now, too.”

“Dean!”

“No,” you say defiantly, your eyes burrowing hard into Dean’s. He seems slightly taken back with your sudden ferocity. “No, I am _not_ one of them. They kidnapped me, forced me to drink blood, and vorst of all, killed innocent people!” Your chest heaves from the force of your speech, and you are surprised at this newfound strength in yourself.

More calmly, you finish with, “I vill become human again.”

Sam is smiling broadly at you, Dean is smirking. Of all the things you expected him to say, this was not one of them:

“Dude, German accents are _hot_.”

=X=


	3. Drei (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have up to Sechs (Six) written so at least for a bit there should be steady updates.

**Drei**

“So uh, what did you do back in Stuttgart?” asks Dean, breaking the silence inside the Impala. You’re sitting in the front seat with him because Sam is stretched out in the back asleep.

You laugh a bit as you say, “You probably von’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Dean glances over to you and for a brief moment your eyes meet. You shift your gaze quickly.

“I sell American cars,” you respond, turning back to watch his reaction.

He looks skeptical. “Really? Like what? Chevy? Ford?”

“Vhatever I can get,” you say. “People pay a lot for imported Challengers and Camaros.”

“Don’t get me wrong here but, how did a girl like you get into selling cars?”

“Family business,” you reply simply and you can see the understanding dawn in his eyes clear as day. Images of your mom, dad and older brother flash through your mind. You weren’t very close after they moved to Munich five years ago because you only saw them for Oktoberfest and Christmas. Business had been bad since the economic downturn, and you were losing money more and more...For a bitter, horrible moment you consider becoming a vampire a better option.

Dean notices the change in your mood has taken. Flashing a lopsided grin, he says, “Y’know, the way you pronounce ‘w’ is pretty cute.”

You blush but look at him with a small smile. “Vhy, thank you, Dean Vinchester,” you say, purposefully exaggerating your accent.

Dean and you share a laugh that startles Sam awake.

=X=


	4. Vier (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG thanks to Bunny, ctrlaltdie, and Pepe Le Pew for the lovely reviews! ♥

**Vier**

You examine yourself in the bathroom mirror. Your skin is so pale it lightly glows; your long, dark brown curls look nearly black in contrast. The blue of your eyes is more vivid and striking, your lips stained red.

With a trembling hand, you push your upper lip up until you see the razor sharp teeth, marred with blood. You gasp, yanking your hand away and whipping around to race from the bathroom.

Kit Thomas stands in the center of the motel room, the bodies of Sam and Dean soaking the carpet with fresh blood.

You’re horrified and scream, even as you smell the blood and your stomach begins to grumble...

“Go on, Elsie, Dean is quite delicious, too,” says Kit as he wipes his smirking lips. 

_“Elsie!”_

You snap to, your heart thundering against your ribcage. For a moment you can’t recall the room or the concerned young man sitting beside you on the bed.

“Elsie, are you okay?” Sam asks, his arm slipping over your shoulders comfortingly when color and coherency fails to return to you.

You look around the room, your heart rate climbing again when you don’t see Dean. “Vhere’s - ”

“Hustling pool at the bar,” replies Sam immediately. “Elsie - ”

“I’m okay,” you intercede. The concern you see in his eyes when you look up makes you feel warm and you manage a smile. “Just a nightmare.” The fear has ebbed away, but the images left from the dream are still fresh in your mind. 

He nods, frowning slightly. “C-can I ask what about?”

You contemplate his question for a moment and then heave a heavy sigh as you reply, “I turned.”

He grips your shoulder, not needing to know more to understand. “That won’t happen.” 

The sheer conviction in his voice makes you believe him, and you lean your head against his shoulder with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

=X=


	5. Fünf (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So an idea for a story called "10 Days with Castiel" popped into my head...Would anyone be interested? This is all still character practice and just for fun.

**Fünf**

Your fists are clenched, pressing down into the tops of your knees. Teeth grinding, you don’t dare look further along the subway car than to your immediate left.

“Dean,” you hiss. “ _Dean._ ”

He reaches over and forces his hand into yours, gripping it tight. “Focus on anything else.”

“But...I can _smell_ them and I’m _so_ hungry...” Your mind is fuzzy, your nerves jumping. The coiling and knotting of your stomach is painful.

“We’ll get you a bloody steak for dinner, all right? Manage it,” he hisses in your ear. You know he isn’t trying to be mean when he gives your hand a squeeze, momentarily distracting you.

But after a moment the sensation of holding his hand wasn’t enough; when you express this to Dean he decides on a new tactic.

“Hey, Elsie...Are you a virgin?”

You sputter, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “That’s none of your business, Dean Winchester!”

He sports a mockingly surprised visage. “Is that a yes? We could remedy that.” He smiles suggestively, tipping his head toward you.

You respond in kind with a hard slap to the face, drawing a few stares. Only in your mind did you admit that he had managed to throw you off guard and distract you from the bloodlust.

=X=


	6. Sechs (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me, and it really makes me want to write quality work that you'll enjoy. Not only that, it lifts my spirits so much. I suffer from depression, but just a few words can mean a full day of smiles for me. :)

**Sechs**

Kit Thomas’s hand is rough as he grips your chin, forcing you close to the incapacitated Dean’s vulnerable neck. You can smell his sweet blood pulsing beneath the skin, so close that you only had to reach out a little more. “Eat, child,” Kit sneers into your ear.

You resist, clenching your jaw shut and closing your eyes. Your nerves seem to pulsate with your hunger, wave after wave working to override your control. 

“Elsie, you can resist this.” Your eyes snap open at hearing Dean’s voice and you lock gazes immediately. Your pupils are rapidly dilating and expanding, and it’s hard to focus on him. “Hey, keep looking at me. Elsie,” he continues to talk to you, urging you to keep eyes locked.

Your lips curl back to reveal the sharp teeth that have begun to form. With waning willpower, you force yourself to focus on Dean’s eyes; you memorize those hazel eyes in these long moments.

“Well, this is sweet, but it isn’t doing it for me, babe,” snarks Kit Thomas. You try to buck against him as you hear the unmistakable hiss of blade against sheath, and then the knife is against Dean’s throat, glinting in the dim light. He presses the tip beneath the skin just above the jugular until a bead of red bubbles up and races down the steel, leaving a trail. 

The scent assaults you and you close your eyes, breaking contact with Dean and nearly breaking your control as well. You scream in frustration.

At the same time you scream the door to the room is knocked from its hinges as Sam barrels in. He stakes a vampire that moves in to intercept him, and then launches himself at Kit. The vampire drops you and avoids Sam’s attack, slashing out with the knife and hissing, showing his demonic fangs in a mad grin.

Kit Thomas’s hold was released on Dean and he slid down the wall, immediately dropping to your side as Sam chased the vampire from the room. When you had fallen you hit your head against the floor and blacked out. He checked to see that you were breathing before scooping you into his arms and charging after Sam.

=X=


	7. Sieben (Sam)

**Sieben**

You glance out the window as the Impala speeds past a “Welcome to Ohio” highway sign, and then turn your attention back to the spiral-bound notebook open on your lap. It was just a 99-cent book you grabbed at a convenience store, but it was packed with all the info you had gathered on Kit Thomas and his whereabouts. It had been almost a month since the incident where you almost bit Dean, and remembering it was a successful bloodlust distraction.

Your stomach lurched at the memory. Both Winchesters had said all they could to ease your conscious, but guilt still gripped your heart; and not just guilt for wanting to eat Dean, but for all the urges you felt that were becoming more and more frequent. You preferred to stay locked in the motel room most of the time, but it was tedious.

This night turned out to be one of them. A fellow hunter had called about a ghost problem and your little group happened to only be a hundred miles away compared to his thousand.

You’re lying on Sam’s bed watching television, as his is closest to the box. You’re on your stomach, head in hand as you click through the channels. You couldn’t find anything interesting. American cable sucks.

Finally settling on a cooking show, you cuddle a pillow and hunker down. In only a few minutes though, the door opens and you perk up hopefully.

Sam enters the room and immediately searches for you. He smiles warmly. “Hey, you all right?” You can hear the chuckle in his voice, and realize you must resemble an expectant house pet.

“ _No_ ,” you say, stressing the word dramatically. “I’m about to die from boredom.” Belatedly you realize that you’re short a Winchester. “Where’s Dean?”

“Picking up dinner.” Sam removes his jacket and then reaches into a plastic bag to withdraw a case. He tosses it to you. “I thought you’d like something else to watch.” His smile was anxious now; he could only guess at the type of movie you would like. Also, he hadn’t realized how popular vampires really were until he started shifting through the movie store. It didn’t sit well with him.

You caught the case between your hands and turned it over. It was _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ , the version with Daniel Craig and Rooney Maara. “Oh man!” You say with unabashed enthusiasm. “I’ve been vanting to see this!”

Sam’s grin seems to radiate its own light. You hop up, put the disc into the DVD-player and settle back on the bed. You pat the space beside you and Sam obeys, stretching out on his stomach, propped on his elbows.

You look over at him and giggle. Dean walks in the room with a bag of Chinese just as you exclaim, “It’s like a slumber party!”

=X=


	8. Acht (Sam)

**Acht**

“What is this called again?” asks Sam as he holds up the wrapped flatbread and veal, a large bite already taken out of it.

You hold up a finger and quickly chew and swallow your own before answering, “ _Döner_.” You watch as he tries to pretend the word means something to him, then decide to give him more context, “It’s actually Turkish, but it’s quick, easy to carry in one hand, and it’s delicious.” You take another bite and savor the taste of home.

Sam smiles and the two of you lapse into a comfortable silence. You’re seated where you can look over the town festival, a lake shimmering behind you. It was small, but quaint. You’d had a wonderful afternoon with Sam, and now the sun is setting behind you. Your thoughts of home begin to hurt, until...

“So, is this anything like Oktoberfest in Munich?” asks Sam, his tone cartoonishly inquisitive.

You make a dramatized show of giving the festival a thorough examination. “Lots of beer, lots of food...Yup, pretty close except, uh...Oktoberfest is _vay_ bigger and usually in September.” You give an innocent little shrug and take a swig of your beer.

“Hey, you can’t blame us with such a misleading name,” defends Sam, his winning smile still gracing his lips.

You laugh, bumping shoulders with him playfully before settling against him. “This vas a lot of fun. Thank you, _mein Freund_.”

His response was to place a kiss against your temple.

=X=


	9. Neun (Sam and Dean)

**Neun**

One bed, three people, and a fully booked motel in the dead of November with no heat.

“I am not sleeping on the floor,” the three of you say in unison.

“Is there really not a couch or armchair in here?” despairs Dean after a glance around.

But, after one of the most awkward and slightly humorous conversations you have ever had, you finally bite the bullet and suggest, “It’s a king size bed, we can share.” You hold up a hand to silence Dean. “I’ll sleep in the middle, mmkay?” You were tired, cranky, and just wanted to go to sleep.

You didn’t realize how difficult sleep was going to be when you made that suggestion. Your mind was acutely aware of their warm bodies on either side of you as you laid on your back, listening to their breathing. Normally you had to be on your stomach to sleep, but if you rolled you would most definitely brush against one of them and risk waking them.

Very carefully, you sat up and twisted your torso until you could press your palms to the mattress. Slowly, you turned your legs and lowered to your stomach with a triumphant smile, but halfway there Sam mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, his arm landing across your back, forcing you down and scooping you up against him.

For a moment you froze, your face burning hot. Then you slowly shifted out from under his arm. Sure that you hadn’t woken him you release a sigh; only to have it hitch in your throat when you feel Dean’s arms encircle you and trap you tightly.

_Damn, these boys must have been severely deprived of teddy bears!_

=X=


	10. Zehn (Dean)

**Zehn**

After having spent some time - too long, in your opinion - in the same hotel room while Sam and Dean stumbled after a shojo, you weren’t the least bit hesitant to grab the liquor bottle for yourself when you saw it sticking out of Dean’s bag.

You already managed four shots when Dean stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and a towel around his bare shoulders. You started at first; your fixation on the liquor had caused you to forget he was there.

“You take long showers,” you point out, your words a bit slurred.

“I’m not sure an inebriated baby vamp is a good idea,” Dean states as he crosses the small room to the table.

You fill a second glass and hand it to him with a relaxed smile. “Actually, it’s curbing my cravings.”

“In that case...” Dean trails off as he accepts the glass and sits across from you, who is now smirking. “What’s that look for?” he asks, a line of defense in his tone.

You laugh, the alcohol loosening the nerves you normally felt when interacting with Dean. “Nothing, just marveling that you still vant to drink after chasing that shojo.”

“Well, I am a marvel,” he replied with a charming and, what he considered, a modest smile. He downed his glass in one gulp and set it on the table.

You obliged and refilled it, but not before downing your own. You’re German, you couldn’t let an American outdrink you! Dean caught on quick that you were being competitive and smirked.

“How about a drink-out, Els?” he proposes.

It’s impossible to stop the smirk that spreads across your lips. “I accept your challenge, Mr. Winchester.”

The two of you shake hands dramatically and then absolve into laughter. A groan from behind you has you turning to see if Sam has woken up, but he has only slung an arm over his eyes.

“Lightweight,” mutters Dean.

You fill two shot glasses and set one in front of Dean; the bottle you place between you.

Dean’s smirk grows as he lifts his glass. You reach out to tap your glasses together and say, “Go.”

After the third shot you begin to regret throwing your head back. Fire burns a trail into your stomach and your brain is swimming (or at least that’s how it feels), but you keep going. You just can’t bear to lose to Dean Winchester.

After the...well, you lost count, but after the last shot you turn your glass over on the table and lift your lazy eyes to the man across from you. He’s slumped in his chair, his hair messy and the towel forgotten on the floor. You inhale deeply and catch the scent of his blood, heavy with alcohol, but instead of hunger you feel a sudden surge of attraction. 

You hope he hasn’t noticed your blush when he leans forward to place his glass down, but his smirk shows that it doesn’t matter. “I believe I win by three drinks.” He slurs the end of his sentence.

“Is that so?” you ask, aware of how prominent your accent is now. “I guess I’ll take your vord for it.”

“That accent is so - “ He stops himself and clears his throat. “How about my prize?”

You lean on the table, deliberately placing you a convenient distance from his lips. “Vhat vould you vant for a prize?” So you stress the accent a bit more for his sake, so what?

Dean doesn’t speak as he slowly leans forward. You close your eyes, your heart fluttering faster than hummingbirds’ wings, and then you hear a thump and a thud.

Opening your eyes, first you notice that Dean is no longer across the table from you, and neither is his chair. You stand slowly and look over the edge. Sure enough, there he is on the floor - dead to the world and snoring like a boar.

With a sigh you slump back into your chair...and can’t help but smile.

=X=


	11. Elf (Dean)

**Elf**

“You’re drivin’, Sammy,” says Dean as he tosses the keys to his brother, who stops to stare in shock.

“You sure, Dean?” You could see the barely contained excitement in the smile that was trying to twitch free.

He’s cute, you muse.

“Yes,” mutters Dean, who was already agitated by his brother - and the sun. Why was it so god damned bright today?

“Can I control the radio?” From Sam’s tone you know he’s just trying to annoy Dean now. As long as it wasn’t directed at you.

“Not this time,” says Dean but Sam doesn’t listen. The three of you pile into the front seat, you in the center. (You placed yourself strategically.) The moment the car cranks the radio begins blaring Steppenwolf. With a duet of groans, you and Dean cover your ears and Sam reaches over to turn down the volume, a wide grin on his face.

The road leading from town seemed to be abnormally bumpy and curvy. Going around one particular turn causes you to slide in the seat up against Dean, who is already leaning against the door, his hand over his eyes. You don’t bother righting yourself, and instead shift until you feel comfortable. You slip under his arm, and when you turn your head you can shield your eyes in his jacket.

You were too hungover to care how “friendly” you were getting with Dean Winchester at the moment.

=X=


	12. Zwölf (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES THE USE OF MARIJUANA. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**
> 
> I debated with myself on posting this, and even writing it. But...It's my story, damn it. >>

**Zwölf**

The bathroom door opened just as your thumb pushed down the light’s tumbler. You let the flame flicker out as your head snaps up to see Sam standing on the threshold, and it’s exactly what it looks like.

“Elsie is that...a _joint_?”

You can’t deny that the cigarette in your mouth isn’t packed with tobacco. It was crudely rolled by inexperienced hands.

“I thought if alcohol helped...” Then you remembered which country you were in and add, “C’mon, Sam, am I to believe you vent to college and didn’t partake?” You can’t stop the smirk that pulls at the corners of your mouth.

For a few moments the two of you just stare at eachother, and then he glances over his shoulder before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. He crosses the small room in two long strides and, albeit awkwardly, climbs into the bathtub to sit across from you. You can’t help but smile as his arms hang over the tops of tall knees.

Again you flip the tumbler, and this time light the marijuana cigarette. After a few test hits to get it going you hold it out to Sam, who pinches it between his fingers and looks at it inquisitively. You exhale the white smoke slowly but begin to couch. Patting yourself on the chest, you feel heat form behind your eyes and they water a bit. Suddenly you feel lighter and heavier simultaneously, and everything is so vibrant. You look at Sam, who has just cautiously placed the joint to his lips, and giggle.

“It’s been a long time since I vas high,” you say. Your grin is so wide it hurts your cheeks, but you can’t control it.

Sam begins to couch, sputtering on smoke. He quickly hands the cigarette back to you. The room was filled with smoke quickly, so you stand and flip the switch for the vent.

Leaning back after his fit is over, Sam’s eyes open wide and you can see redness surrounding the iris. “Whoa...” he drawls slowly.

You purse your lips together in an attempt to restrain your laughter, but after a few moment you can’t help it.

The two of you are locked in a fit of giggles when the bathroom door opens. Suddenly you’re both alert, but in the sudden silence that follows you can register Dean’s priceless expression and absolve into giggles again.

_“What the hell!?”_

=X=


	13. Dreizehn (Sam)

**Dreizehn**

_Tip tip tip tap._

You roll over, bury your face into the pillow.

_Tap. Tiptiptip. Taptap._

You fold the pillow over your ear. Everything’s muffled.

_Tip tip tip.  
Tip tap tap._

You inhale, exhale.  
Twenty sheep, twenty-one sheep...

_TAP TAP._

You let the pillow go, opening your eyes. Sam is at the small table, staring at his computer screen. He’s surrounded by stacks of current newspapers. Behind him Dean is stretched out on his bed, fast asleep.

Wrapping a blanket about your shoulders you stand and move to look down at the papers. Sam lifts his hand when you approach.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Obviously not.” 

The papers are leads on Kit Thomas; he was up late working to help you. For a moment there’s a lump in your throat as you feel both touched and guilty for feeling agitated moments earlier. Swallowing hard, you asked calmly, “Want some help?”

“You don’t have to but,” his eyes shift over the stacks of papers, “It would be nice for a change.”

You grab your “Kit” journal and settle at the table. Sam looks at it curiously so you offer it to him. He’s flipped through the majority when he says genuinely, “These are good notes, Elsie.” He hands the journal back to you with a smile. As you take it he says, “You might not make a bad hunter.”

You feel your heart warm and you smile slightly, but a pang in your stomach reminds you that currently you are one of the things they hunt. Never did the thread that held your humanity intact look so fragile a hope.

=X=


	14. Vierzehn (Sam and Dean)

**Vierzehn**

“Elsie, are you ready?”

You tear your gaze from the beige warehouse in front of you - one of many on a plot of land in Wisconsin - to look up to your left at Dean, and then your right at Sam. With a nervous smile and trembling hands you reach out to take a hand from each brother. Sam gives yours a comforting squeeze, and Dean holds on tight.

“Let’s go,” you say, looking up at Dean with confidence.

It was now or never, human or vampire. But regardless of what happened to you, tonight vampire Kit Thomas died. Sam and Dean had already decided to make sure of that.

\---

You felt his fist curl in your hair just before he lifted you by it. One of his eyes was bleeding profusely from Sam’s blade, but both Winchesters were currently attempting to stand, grunting with pain. You glared into the one eye left to Kit Thomas and spat.

“You’ll regret that, girl! Just as I regret making you!” he growls angrily as he lifts you to slam against the wall, but in the next moment he’s been grabbed from behind and a blade thrusted against the white skin of his throat.

“Now Elsie!” shouts Dean from behind vampire Kit.

Adrenaline surges through your veins as you lunge yourself at Kit, just as Dean pulls the blade across his throat. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but your disgust is forgotten as you latch your teeth into his open wound.

Two mouthfuls of blood swallowed and you stumble back to retch, but Sam catches you and lowers you to the ground gently. Your vision is blurry, and the nausea won’t subside.

Before you black out you hear a gurgling scream.

=X=


	15. Fünfzehn (Sam and Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Expect a better, more thought out SPN fanfic in the future. For now, you can check out "Ten Times Castiel!"

**Fünfzehn**

You inhaled the bittersweet smell of the night, letting your eyes close for a moment as you enjoyed the sensation. It was a good thing you enjoyed the night - you’d be spending a lot of time in it.

The cocking of a gun catches your wear and you turn to see Dean standing behind the Impala, aiming a shotgun out into the adjacent field. After a moment he fires and the silence of the night is shattered like glass.

“Idiot,” mutters Sam as he comes out of the woods on the other side of the car.

“You take longer to pee than Elsie does,” complains the older Winchester as he puts the gun away and closes up the trunk.

“Hey! I’m a girl, I can’t help it!” 

As you’re going to climb into the back seat Sam stops you with a hand resting lightly on your arm. You look up at him quizzically.

“Are you sure you want to come with us?” he asks, his eyes bearing all the pain he expected you to experience.

You swallow, but you’ve made up your mind already. “Only cars vait for me in Germany.” You smile at Dean as he joins the two of you. “And you two are just too interesting!”

“Yeah, yeah...Don't expect us to save your ass every time,” Dean grumbles as he swings into the driver’s seat. With a laugh you crawl in behind him and Sam fills the passenger seat.

“Hunter Elsie,” you say to yourself as you snuggle into the back. “I like it.”

=X= **THE END** =X=


End file.
